Impromptu
by raindropz
Summary: Ever done something spontaneously, only to regret it a minute later? Edward's having doubts about leaving Bella, but will he make things right? oneshot read and review please! First twilight fic ever so be kind!


Right. This is my first Twilight fic and my first oneshot ever, so be nice!! All reviews uber uber appreciated :D I've never liked writing twilight fics, which is why I never did, but please tell me what you think.

* * *

Impromptu.

Edward silently closed the piano lid and slowly rested his head on the cold surface. He had always thought that music allowed you to express your emotions, to let out your anger and sorrow, but this time, it just didn't work. He had been trying for hours now, just to stop himself from thinking, but nothing could shatter the image in his head, so eventually he had given up.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, while knowing it wouldn't make any difference. There she was, standing in front of him; her deep brown eyes just letting all his lies sink in and rapidly drown her heart. He had been expecting a fight, defiance, shouting, crying, anything. But she had silently accepted something that wasn't the truth. It was so far from the truth that Edward wanted to lift up his beautiful piano right now and throw it against the wall until the sound of its crash was satisfying enough. He knew he could. He wanted to run back to her, reach her within a second and tell her he had made a mistake, he couldn't live without her, he wouldn't live without her, and refused to take no for an answer.

Edward opened his eyes and stared blankly at the floor. He knew he wasn't going to go back. It was too late now. She would have gone home, perhaps have been sad for a while, but then would have met with her friends again and would soon forget about him. After all, memories faded.

But his wouldn't. He lifted up his head again and stared at the closed piano. It was all he had left here. The others had already gone, to give him a chance to say goodbye, and when he was ready, he would leave as well.

Perhaps one more piece then and he would leave. His fingers trembled slightly as they shifted through the books and papers scattered on top of the piano. Usually he wouldn't need them, but Edward wanted to make sure that he played this piece perfectly, from start to finish. When he had found the saddest piece he knew of, he set it out in front of him, and gazed at it for a minute, his eyes absorbing all the black notes squashed onto the page. He had always frowned at the bad use of space for this piece, but now he didn't really care.

He began. Chopin's Ballade in G Minor wasn't his favourite piece of music, (the tempo needed too much looking after for his liking), but nevertheless, like most Chopin it was heart renderingly beautiful, and it wasn't long before the music had led him away.

But it had taken him back to the forest, back to Bella and her wide eyes, more beautiful than any piece of music imaginable. The notes stabbed into his heart and tore at his senses, until, unable to bear it, he ripped himself away from the piano mid piece and he ran out of the front door, not caring how much damage he may have caused by slamming it without restraint. Edward hated himself for doing what he was, for being so weak and utterly selfish, for knowing that he would be causing himself and others future pain and for not caring. He hated how rash he was, how hot headed and sudden he was, always changing moods and ideas suddenly and continually being temperamental, going ahead with one decision and immediately regretting it the next. Like he was now. He wondered how his family put up with him. How Bella put up with him.

Edward had been following her entrancing scent back to the forest, but he slowed his pace as he thought it over again. He had told Bella he didn't love her any more for a reason. So that she could forget him and move on. But going back to her would just create confusion, for part of him would want her to take him back, while another small part would wish her to refuse, for her own good, so that he would finally get the message and would leave her in peace. So Edward stopped in the middle of the forest, knowing he was near Bella, but didn't go to her.

She would be better off without him.

But he needed to see her again, to touch her soft skin, to hear her breathing, to see the flash of intuition in her eyes light up.

Edward's feet were leading him forward, to the entrance of the forest, to Bella's house. His mind was sick with dread but somewhere in him, (it couldn't be his heart) was pumping with nervous excitement.

He reached Charlie's house, slightly surprised at the cars parked outside. Were they having visitors? As he stepped closer, it also surprised him to see that the door was slightly ajar. That had never happened before.

It now struck Edward that he had no idea what he was going to do now. He could go round the back and get to Bella's room easily, but she might not be there. It wouldn't hurt to try- would it?

He was just about to move from the path when the door opened and Charlie became visible in the doorway. Their eyes met.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Charlie bellowed at him. Edward was momentarily taken aback. Had Bella told him what he had done?

"I've come to see Bella," he replied in his most convincing tones. Charlie's face was turning deep shades of purple with anger.

"How dare you! I trusted your family, stuck up for them, only to have you-" He took a step forward with a raised fist, when someone else came from inside the house and held him back. Edward didn't know who it was, but it was obvious that he wasn't wanted, so he walked away. But he didn't go far. He had come for a reason, and he wasn't going to leave until he had seen her. Instead he went behind the house, and agilely climbed up to Bella's bedroom window. As usual, the window wasn't locked, so with too much ease he quietly entered the room.

There she was. Bella. Lying in bed, pale eyelids shut and breathing deeply, the blankets wrapped tightly around her. Her expression looked peaceful, which both calmed and tormented him. She would survive without him. Was that good or bad? Edward took a step forward, trying to find the answers. He had last been here not so long ago, when he had come to an empty room to get rid of any and all traces of him which had been left behind. But being the selfish person he was, he hadn't the heart to destroy them, and instead had hidden them under the floorboards. It was so cowardly, what he was doing now was even more so, but Edward was tired of keeping morals. He was tired of keeping his rash actions under order, to pretend that he didn't feel anything. True, vampires weren't human, but they weren't robots either.

By now he had reached the bed, and looked at Bella intently for an immeasurable time, scrutinising all of her perfect features, trying to commit them to memory.

To memory? Did that mean he really was going to leave then? Impromptu had taken him here, and now it was just going to desert him?

It was for the best. Edward hated those sorts of lines in books and films, but finally he understood the sadness beneath them. Reaching forward hesitatingly, his hand lightly caressed Bella's face.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you Edward." His hand froze. He hadn't been expecting a response. But was this dream Bella or real Bella? The seconds ticked by, and Bella stirred slightly, but didn't wake to fit into his open arms and stay by his side forever. It wouldn't take long for her to fine someone else to dream about.

Edward supposed that he understood, and was going to turn and leave, when impulsively turned back and leant down to gently touch his lips with Bella's, letting them linger for a moment while he inhaled her gorgeous scent.

"Impromptu," he whispered, and tearing himself away from his love, left.

His vision seemed to blur, and he barely knew where he was going. All he knew was that he was running, and that the pain inside him was like nothing he had ever experienced. If he was going to hell, he knew what it was going to feel like. He had left himself, of his own choosing, with nothing but memories of the happiest time of his entire life. But in doing so, he had decided to save the most important person in the world. As long as she was safe, protected against him, then nothing else mattered.

Edward couldn't help it, and looked behind him at the past he was leaving behind. The people he had so wildly decided to meet and protect and care for. The people he had decided to love.

It had all been too fast, he hadn't been careful enough. He had risked too much, and had almost lost. That had always been his way of playing. Sudden and spontaneous, without preparation or thought.

Impromptu.

* * *

So close to a happy ending! Hope you liked- if you did, let me know by pressing that amazingly tempting button that says submit review. Go on. You know you want to. And check out the piece of music of you dontknow it, its really beautiful.

xxx


End file.
